Unto Death Do They Part
by BroadwayDreaming010
Summary: This is a story about choices, bravery, and much more stuff we have to face in life. (A bit exaggerated.)
1. The mist of choices

Unto Death Do They Part

" Legolas! Follow me. Get Gimli!" Aragorn, son of Arathorn yelled. Legolas Greenleaf suddenly hopped on a strayed horse and grabbed Gimli son of Gloin's arm and pulled him up. All three turned around and started riding away from the battle. "Go!" Gimli screamed. Orcs were running after them. Legolas climbed onto the back of the horse. His arrows hit the orcs squarely in between the eyes instantly killing them. 

"I can see Isengard. Head toward there!" Aragorn stated. He turned his horse right.

"Take a shortcut through Fangorn.." Legolas said.

* * * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * *

"Reforge the sword that was broken. Reforge Earendil." Arwen forced out of her tears. "But Arwen it will take longer than we an afford." Her father Elrond stated. "If every elf left in Rivendell helps, we may be able to do it." She said holding up her head. "Let us hope."

"Arwen my daughter , hope is all we have left." Elrond stated. He started to walk away, then stopped and turned toward his daughter. "I will try." A dead silence overcame Rivendell. He put his hand under Arwen's chin. She had a dazed look on her face. 

"I know what you are thinking , he isn't coming back."

"But you saw how happy I was, you saw my children."

"Yes, I did. But that was if the Ring wasn't found by Sauron."

" Ahh , Treebeard! Any news from the North?" Aragorn asked Treebeard, the herder of the trees.

"Yes, I have news that Arwen of Rivendell has started to die." Treebeard answered tiredly.

"No!" Aragorn whispered, deepening more into thought as every second ticked by.

* * * * * * * * 

A white mist swirled around going from white to pink and then blood red. This had formed a face. "Arwen?" Aragorn questioned. "Arwen!"

"Legolas! Gimli! Merry! Pippin!" There was no answer.

"Legolas?"

"Gimli?"He was all alone. Suddenly, a gentle nudge, terrifying but reassuring nudged him over to two white spots. 

"What is this?" he yelled up into the mist.

"You are not sure." The strange mist answered.

"About what?"

"Your path. You may look into the paths you might take. Look into the white don't enter it!"

Aragorn gazed into the first white mist. 

Arwen was upon her horse. Other elves, were with her.

"She's going to the Gray Havens! I've got to stop her!" He dove for it but the white turned to red.

"What are you doing!" 

"Look into the next." 

Aragorn looked into the next. There he saw Middle Earth falling to Sarumon.

The white as before turned to red.

"Decide." The mists eerie voice said.

"If I save Middle Earth, I may save Arwen ."

"I choose number two!" The red mist swirled around him lighter and lighter.

"Aragorn? Are you okay?" 

"Legolas?"

"Yes." 

"What happened?" 

"You just fell to the ground." Gimli answered.

* * * * * * * * *

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said.

"It's time to wake-up. We've got to get moving."

Sam walked over to a strange looking creature and kicked it awake.

"Wake-up you filthy rat!"

Sam said hastily.

"Another day of walking on these stupid rocks on there awful mountains. I just can't believe it! The place where we have to go is the place we don't ever want to get."

"I know Sam. But we were appointed to this task. We've got to finish this."

  
  



	2. A long speech

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR so don't blame me for anything ever again *~~~***~~~~ STOP THAT!! "Must have been an invisible werethas." Aragorn stated wearily, having recovered from his dream. ( OC, PRONOUNCED WER-e- thAs) " Just a werethas? Those are easily deadly, laddie! One wrong move, even a swing of a sword or a step back, and you're finished!" shouted Gimli, eyes agleam as he spoke of battle. Just as Gimli finished, Legolas carried up the sentence. " I agree with Gimli, if you hadn't woken up, I don't know what we have done." Legolas spoke. "I do not wish to think about that right now." He added. "But I had this dream, it was wonderful but all the same, horrible." Aragorn said as his eyes glazed over and he stared off into space, recalling the strange sights he had witnessed. Legolas and Gimli glanced at each other for a moment in worry, then turned back to Aragorn. " Wwwwwweeeeeeelllllll, we better get going." Gimli said, thoroughly freaked out, snapping Aragorn out of his trance.  
* ** * ** * ** * "Atar, do my eyes deceive me, or is the blade finished?" father Arwen asked with rising excitement. She watched with admiration as Lord Elrond held the beautiful sword, Anduril, out to her. "yes it is. We have you to thank for that, for the hope you have brought us. Defeat had burdened my shoulders heavily, but you returned from death to give us hope once again. All of this I could not do." He spoke with gratitude, gently placing Anduril down before raising his hand to her cheek. "There is always hope." She said, embracing her father. Her father seemed so old and frail these days, his strength was beginning to die. And still he fought on for the sake of Middle Earth.  
  
He had observed the making of Anduril, refusing to rest until the task was complete. ******* "How many days, Sam? No, not days. How many years have we toiled away on this tiresome journey? No food, but dry lembas bread. No water save a few drops, and the lingering swamps of the dead." Frodo droned wearily. "What happened to the exciting, wonderful adventures Bilbo used to speak of? What happened to those smiling faces we used to know?" "Mr. Frodo, I don't know, but one thing I do know is that we will be in those stories. Not for hobbits, but for elves, wizard, men, and creatures all over Middle Earth that are on our side, fighting for the lighter days. Those tales will be long, legends even. All people of young age will ask their elders, 'Samwise the Brave and Frodo Baggins our savior? Who are they?' And their parents will tell them of the whole journey, the hardships and the good times. But the hobbits will be unaware to all of this for years to come." Sam stated, then considered what he had just said. "Perhaps that is for the best."  
  
HEY HOW DO YA THINK OF MY SECOND CHAPPIE. PLEASE R&R  
  
*Atar, like I said, means father in Quenya 


End file.
